Stalker Wars
by Cheryl Dyson
Summary: Harry stalks Draco, Dean Thomas stalks Draco, Draco stalks Harry, and Harry stalks Dean for stalking Draco. This fic contains MATURE adult content.


**Stalker Wars**

Harry let the invisibility cloak slide to the floor, forgotten. He had a difficult time believing what his eyes were seeing.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Dean Thomas sprang away from his captive with a gasp of surprise. Harry already knew the other boy was Draco Malfoy—the Marauder's Map had led him here, but he had expected to find Malfoy tormenting Dean, not the other way around.

"Harry! How did you get in here? I locked that door," Dean protested lamely.

Harry's eyes narrowed. At first, he had thought Dean had managed to turn the tables on Malfoy, but after watching the Gryffindor unbutton Malfoy's shirt, he wasn't so certain. Harry glanced at the chair to which Draco Malfoy was quite securely bound. The blond watched Harry expressionlessly, which was out of character for Malfoy. Normally the Slytherin would be spouting off threats and barking demands. Harry wondered if Dean had drugged Malfoy. Harry had been tempted to tie the blond bastard up himself a time or two, but he wasn't sure about Dean's motivation. He shrugged in response to Dean's question. Hermione had moved beyond _Alohomora_ long ago and Harry was a fast study when it came to spells that involved sneaking.

Dean recovered quickly. "This doesn't concern you, Harry."

"It _does_ concern me if it's going to cause trouble for Gryffindor. What are you doing to Malfoy?"

He knew Dean was completely Quidditch mad, but to kidnap Malfoy? Had he gone completely mental? All Malfoy had to do was complain to a teacher and Dean would be off the Quidditch team faster than Harry could snatch a Snitch. He decided Malfoy must be either drugged or Confunded. The mouthy blond had not made a sound, and he was not pulling at the bonds that attached him to the chair—two silk ties, Harry noted. One Slytherin and one Gryffindor. Malfoy's shirt was completely open to reveal a long strip of pale torso.

"Really, Harry, this won't cause any trouble for Gryffindor." Dean's tone was reasonable, but Harry shook his head. He was not especially excited to be saving _Malfoy_, of all people, but he refused to leave the git tied to a chair for whatever Dean intended.

Malfoy finally spoke. "You're wasting your breath, Thomas. Potter is in full savior-mode. Can't you tell? I'm almost touched he's willing to save even me. There must be a shortage of people to rescue this week."

"Shut up, Malfoy. I didn't tell you to speak," Dean snapped. The blond flushed and cocked a brow at Harry, as if to say _are you going to let him get away with that?_

Harry sighed. "Get out, Dean. I'll release Malfoy and try to smooth this over."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not leaving my little prize, Harry. _You_ get out. I already told you this does not concern you."

Harry drew his wand. "I'm serious, Dean."

"So am I. If you want a bloody fight, mate, I'll give you one. I'd prefer, of course, that you just get the hell out and leave me to my business." Dean drew his wand as well and moved into a semi-crouched position. Harry watched him warily, hardly able to believe that Dean actually intended to fight him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled.

Dean sneered and blocked it with a Shield Charm. The Chaser shook his head almost sadly. "Predictable, Potter." He countered with a Trip Jinx that Harry dodged by leaping aside, and another hex that would have hit Harry full in the face if he had not dove to the ground and rolled. Damn, Thomas was fast. And had better grades, which gave him a definite advantage on the hexes.

"Isn't this exciting?" Malfoy drawled. "Who shall prevail? The indignant self-righteous rescuer, or the pompous overbearing stalker?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry and Dean cried in unison. Both curses missed, though one flew dangerously close to Malfoy's head.

"Hey! Watch it! I don't care if you kill each other, but leave me out of it!" Malfoy yelped.

"Leave you out of it?" Dean laughed. "You seem to be the prize, Malfoy. Although if Potter wins, I'm afraid you'll be out of luck as far as a good shag goes, eh? Waste of a fine arse, if you ask me."

_Shag?_ Harry gaped at Dean and barely deflected a Stunner. Dean was not holding back on the hexes. He had to be joking about the shagging, though. Harry glanced at Malfoy, who looked at him speculatively. The tip of a pink tongue flicked out and left the Slytherin's lower lip glistening. Harry's shocked immobility should have left him an open target for Dean, but he was also staring at Malfoy with rapt attention. The Slytherin cocked his hips forward and crossed his long legs with theatrical slowness. The sprawling pose caused his shirt to gape open, revealing both pinkish nipples.

"How about it, Potter?" Malfoy asked in a sultry tone. "Interested in playing for the other team?"

Dean made a snarling noise and marched over to the bound Slytherin. He twisted a hand in the platinum hair and jerked Malfoy's head back sharply. The Slytherin glared, but said nothing when Dean's mouth clamped over his. Harry watched them kiss, all lips, tongue, and… _oh god_, teeth. It was surprisingly erotic and Harry felt a warm flush creep over his skin.

Dean's hand—still holding his wand—moved over Malfoy's chest and pinched a nipple, hard. Harry noticed with horror that Malfoy's trousers held a distinct bulge in the groin area. Dean's hand dropped lower until he actually fondled Malfoy's erection. The Slytherin jerked his head away from Dean's and stared directly at Harry. A smirk twisted the blond's saliva-wet lips.

"I think Potter wants me," Malfoy commented.

Dean's hand shot from the Slytherin's crotch to grab his jaw. Dean's wand dug into the soft flesh of Malfoy's cheek and the grey eyes flashed angrily when they met Thomas's. "You're mine, Malfoy. Don't you fucking forget it."

Harry stepped forward although he was no longer certain Malfoy even wanted his help. He wondered how long there had been—_something_—going on between the two of them. Malfoy made a tsking noise and jerked his head out of Dean's grasp. A red mark upon his jaw showed the imprint of Thomas's wand.

"That seems to depend on who wins your little duel, hmm?" Malfoy purred. Dean moved his wand until it pressed into Malfoy's crotch where his hand had caressed only moments before.

"You know, I could make you useless to both birds and blokes for the rest of your life," Dean warned. That clinched it for Harry. He raised his wand again.

"Get away from him, Dean," he said angrily.

"Oh come on, Harry. Everyone knows you despise Malfoy. I'm surprised you're not over here getting your licks in." He cupped Malfoy's chin and leaned close to the blond. "I'll bet he likes to be roughed up, eh? You always thought he provoked you just to be an arse. I think he provokes you because he _wants_ your arse."

Malfoy's face was pink, but whether from a blush or from Dean's handprint, Harry could not tell. "I said get away from him."

Dean shot a hex at Harry, who sidestepped it. "If you want him, come and take him."

_If you__ want him_... Harry tried not to think too much about that.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled and it careened off of Dean's hastily raised Shield Charm. Bloody hell, he was fast with that. An orange bolt of light narrowly missed his arm. Harry wondered what the hell _that_ would have done to him. He moved sideways and his foot skidded on his invisibility cloak, luckily, because another jet singed his hair. Harry snatched up the cloak and flung it at Dean. The material swirled around the Chaser, rendering him partially invisible for a moment as it settled over his head.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shrieked again as Dean tore at the cloth. This time the bolt found the target and the other Gryffindor collapsed in a heap. Fuck. Harry had just knocked out a fellow Gryffindor and Quidditch team member.

He looked at Malfoy, who watched him with a lazy smile. "My hero," said the Slytherin.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said angrily. He yanked the cloak away from Dean to verify the Chaser was unconscious, and kicked his wand across the room just in case.

He returned to Malfoy and plucked at the knots on the Slytherin tie. Malfoy's fingers were slender and pale against the dark wood of the chair. "You didn't… um… _let_ him tie you up, did you?" Harry asked.

Malfoy watched him for a moment and blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. Harry wanted to reach up and tuck it back for him and then thought about _Crucioing_ himself for the thought.

"Does it matter?" Malfoy asked.

"Of course it matters!"

"If I said I was willing, would you leave me here?"

Harry's hands froze. "Do you want me to?"

"Thomas lost," Malfoy said as if that explained everything. Harry was more confused than ever, but he continued to loosen the knots until Malfoy was free. He stepped back as Malfoy got to his feet and tried not to notice that the Slytherin's trousers were still quite tight in one particular area. Malfoy seemed to notice him not noticing. He moved forward until he was nearly pressed against Harry. One pale hand reached up and curled around the back of Harry's neck. Long fingers slid into his hair. Harry's heart thudded in his chest and for a panicked moment he thought the blond meant to kiss him.

Malfoy's lips bypassed his mouth, though, and parked near his ear. "Thomas was right about your arse, though," he murmured.

Before Harry could collect his scattered thoughts and calm his racing pulse, the Slytherin had detached his hand and ghosted out the door.

Harry collected his cloak once Malfoy was well gone and then he cast _Ennervate_ on Dean. The Gryffindor groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He blinked at Harry and sighed without getting to his feet.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" Harry asked.

Dean grinned wryly. "If you can't figure it out, Harry, I'm certainly not going to explain it to you."

Harry flushed. "Not that," he said, although he wasn't quite sure what he meant by _that_ and sort of wished Dean _would_ explain. "I mean, did Malfoy really ask you to tie him up?"

"How did you find us?" Dean countered instead of answering and pushed himself to his feet.

Harry could not admit that he had used the Marauder's Map to locate them. "I followed Malfoy," he admitted. "I thought I was rescuing you from him. Why did you tie him up?"

Dean scanned the room for his wand and located it near a corner. Harry fingered his own as the Chaser picked it up. Dean walked back to Harry and slung an arm around his shoulders, just as he would after a good Quidditch game. He leaned close to Harry and spoke in a conspiratorial tone. "Look, Harry, I like blokes and Malfoy likes blokes. It really doesn't need to be more complicated than that. What we do in private doesn't concern you. The Slytherin is miffed at me right now for losing our duel—very clever trick you used, by the way—but I'll coax him around. I'll thank you to stay out of our business from now on though, all right?"

Harry watched as he moved toward the door. His mind was whirling. Dean liked blokes? "Wait a minute!" Harry cried, "I saw you last week kissing that Hufflepuff girl outside Charms! And Ronda Rochester by the lake the other day."

Dean grinned. "Okay, so I'm into girls _and_ blokes. You might give it a try, Harry." He gave Harry a cocky grin. "Think about it," he said and left.

Harry sank down in the chair Malfoy had vacated. He was still half-hard and his jeans were uncomfortably tight. The unreality of the situation was nearly overwhelming and his mind returned again and again to the image of Malfoy's bare chest and Dean's hand caressing his crotch as they kissed. He finally slung on his cloak and went to find a dark, private place to wank.

The next day, Harry watched Dean watch Malfoy, and Malfoy smirked at Harry while ignoring Dean. Harry had often watched Malfoy in the past, but he had never really paid attention, apparently. He had never before noticed the way Draco Malfoy ate, for one thing. The blond ate with a sensual precision that was very nearly riveting now that Harry observed him more closely. The pearly white teeth bit into his toast, tore off a bite, and ran his pink tongue over his lips to catch stray crumbs. He kept his eyes on Harry's the entire time and Harry found himself blushing like an idiot. Malfoy smirked. Harry looked away. Hermione asked if he was all right.

Harry knew Dean was watching the blond, as well, although it was difficult for Harry to keep an eye on the Gryffindor since he sat on the same side of the table.

Even though Harry knew it was borderline insane, he found himself making excuses to his friends and shadowing Malfoy more than usual. Luckily, they had several classes together, so it was easier than it might have been. Before Potions class, Harry noticed Malfoy chatting with an older Slytherin girl. Pretending to have a problem with his shoelaces, Harry waved Ron and Hermione on to class as he dropped to one knee. His fingers fumbled with his laces while he covertly watched the blond, who finished his conversation and sauntered in Harry's direction.

Malfoy was crossing the archway that led to Snape's office when a hand reached out of the darkness and snagged the blond hair. Malfoy was yanked out of sight. Harry leaped to his feet and hurried to see what had befallen the Slytherin, although he had a grim suspicion. Sure enough, Dean Thomas had Malfoy pressed against the stone wall and was snogging the life out of him. Malfoy's wrists were clamped to the wall by Dean's hands. Harry was sure the blond could have fought back—_would_ have fought back if someone else, say Harry himself—had held him in the same iron grip against the hard, cold wall.

"You're going to be late for class, Malfoy," Harry said dryly. Dean pulled his face away from Malfoy's with a deep sigh.

"Are you Malfoy's self-appointed protector now?" Dean asked.

"I rather thought I had two stalkers," Malfoy said. Dean had not released him and his teeth sank into the edge of Malfoy's jaw. Harry reminded himself that it was not attractive watching one bloke maul another, whether willing or unwilling. _Was_ Malfoy willing?

"Oh, Harry has been stalking you a lot longer than I have, Malfoy. He just might have a better reason for it, now." Dean's tone was deep and sensual and Harry wished to fuck he would stop biting his way down the Slytherin's neck because it made Harry want to get closer and see the exact expression on Malfoy's face. It was too damned dark to see whether Malfoy wanted it or not.

Harry heard a moan and his cock twitched even though he could not tell if it had come from Dean or Malfoy.

"Whatever," Harry said and walked away, although it was rather like pulling himself through tar. He made it to Potions in the nick of time, followed by Dean Thomas. Malfoy sauntered in five minutes late looking like he had just finished playing Quidditch in a windstorm. Harry was so fixated on Malfoy's pink cheeks and bright grey eyes that he completely missed the lame excuse offered up to Snape to explain his tardiness. Points were not deducted from Slytherin, naturally.

"Bloody bastard," Harry muttered.

Ron nodded. "Malfoy gets away with murder."

Harry did not bother to correct Ron's assumption, but his eyes were on Dean.

Harry kept his invisibility cloak close and the Marauder's Map handy that night. He finally noticed Draco Malfoy leaving the Slytherin dungeon some time after ten pm. Dean Thomas snored safely in his bed. Harry was torn. He had no real reason to follow Malfoy, since he could not claim to be protecting him from Harry's lust-crazed roommate. Still, what was Malfoy doing out and about at this time of night? It looked like he was heading for the greenhouse…

Harry nearly kicked himself. What was he thinking? Since when did he need an excuse to follow Malfoy? What if the Slytherin was plotting something? What if he was meeting a Death Eater or one of Voldemort's minions? It was Harry's _duty_ to investigate.

Harry yanked on the cloak and nearly broke his neck rushing out of Gryffindor Tower. Malfoy seemed to be wandering aimlessly around the castle garden with no clear purpose. Harry had to work hard to keep him in sight and yet avoid the gravel path lest the crunch beneath his feet betray his presence.

He momentarily lost sight of the blond when his cloak snagged on a Tangle Bush. Harry shrugged out of it and swore while he tried to get the claw-like thorns to release the material. It was only partially untangled when he heard footsteps and caught sight of Dean Thomas. Harry dove out of sight between the Tangle Bush and the huge statue of a one-armed goblin that shadowed it. He glared through the leaves at the Chaser. Why was _he_ out here? He had appeared sound asleep when Harry had left the dorm. Had he and Malfoy set up some rendezvous? Dean's shadow nearly touched Harry's feet as he passed.

An arm suddenly clamped around Harry's waist and another stifled his instinctive yell by fastening over his mouth. Hot breath tickled his ear and he heard Malfoy's low voice.

"Are you protecting me, Potter? Or were you just hoping to get me alone?" Malfoy's hand remained fixed over Harry's mouth while his lips nibbled a tingling path down Harry's neck in an erotic imitation of Dean's earlier behavior. Malfoy's other hand slid over Harry's chest in a circular massage. Harry wanted to tear away, but Dean had paused, obviously searching for someone. A blond someone, most likely. Said blond's heat burned into Harry's back and he discovered his arse was nestled quite intimately in the vee of Malfoy's legs.

Malfoy released Harry's mouth and a second hand joined the first to explore Harry's torso. He gasped when his nipples were teased into taut peaks.

"What are you—?" he hissed.

"Shhh, Thomas will hear you," Malfoy warned and the voice sent a warm shiver down Harry's spine. Malfoy's hands moved lower and began to tug the t-shirt out of Harry's jeans. Harry could think of about a dozen reasons why that was a bad idea, but as soon as Malfoy's cool fingertips touched his bare skin, they all seemed trifling.

Dean paused just when Harry hoped he would continue on the path and free him from his Malfoy-induced stasis. The hands stroked Harry's bare flesh now, gliding over abdomen and ribs in exploratory strokes. Harry's wand was in his hand, but he could not have halted Malfoy for all the Galleons in Gringott's. One hand tugged at the fine hairs above Harry's navel, which seemed to be connected like a pull-string to Harry's cock; it suddenly stood at ramrod attention. The hardness was made more obvious when Malfoy's other hand tweaked at his nipples again, first one and then the other. Harry's shirt was ricked up to nearly his shoulders and he felt almost obscenely exposed. His breath sounded loud and ragged in his own ears.

The hand near Harry's navel slid lower and tucked beneath Harry's waistband, tearing a groan from him before he could stop it.

"Malfoy?" Thomas called as his head swiveled toward their hiding place.

"Oh pooh, Potter. Now you've done it," Malfoy whispered. Before Harry could blink, he was shoved bodily onto the open sward. Harry sprawled on the grass and wished for a Dementor to happen along and suck out his soul when Dean Thomas stared down at him. His eyes took in Harry's bare torso as he struggled to yank his shirt down. Dean grinned when his gaze moved lower to peruse Harry's obvious erection.

"What are you doing out here, Harry?" he asked and held out a hand to help Harry to his feet. Harry ignored it and scrambled upright, shooting a glare at the bush that had concealed him. As expected, the Slytherin was nowhere in sight. Harry tugged his shirt down angrily.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if it isn't me you're following, Harry." Dean moved closer and Harry stepped back so quickly he tripped and fell on his arse again. Dean pounced on him and pressed him into the ground. Harry quickly discovered that having Dean Thomas covering him like a warm blanket did nothing to diminish his erection. Dean had one of his own and he ground it against Harry's with a grin.

"Happy to see me, eh Harry? Very happy, I think."

Harry made an unintelligible sound and groped desperately for his wand. It had dropped from his fingers into the grass. He wasn't sure what he planned to do with it when he found it, especially when Dean clamped his mouth on Harry's neck and began to suck. Harry considered the sudden attention to his neck this evening and wondered if Dean planned to slide his hands all over him like Malfoy had done. The thought was less horrifying than it should have been.

Harry did not have a chance to find out what Dean would have done because a sharp voice interrupted them.

"Thomas! Attacking blokes from your own house? I'm shocked at you," Malfoy said. Dean raised his head and smirked at the blond. Harry blinked at Malfoy. Was the Slytherin _rescuing_ him?

"Draco, there you are. I thought you were a no-show."

"So you thought to substitute with _Potter_?" Malfoy sneered. Harry glared at him indignantly. He had seemed to be good enough for Malfoy moments ago! Dean sighed and pushed away from Harry.

"All right, mate, let's not get into that argument again," Dean said.

_What argument?_ Harry wondered.

"Run along, Potter. Unless you want Thomas to continue where he left off? I assure you, he's more than willing."

Harry climbed to his feet quickly and took the invisibility cloak that Malfoy handed to him. He nearly stepped on his wand and snatched it from the grass.

"You two need to get back to the castle," Harry said hotly.

"Are you a prefect now, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm not leaving Dean out here to lose House Points for Gryffindor!"

Dean grinned broadly and nudged Malfoy with an elbow.

"I think he's jealous, mate. Whether of you or me is anyone's guess, eh? Which is it, Potter?"

"Come on, Dean," Harry snapped.

"Sorry, Draco, looks like he chose me. You'll have to go back and wank to that photo you have under your bed. You know, the one of Harry on his broom."

Harry wasn't listening. He was done with both of them and marched back to the castle with his jaw clenched. He tried to tell himself he wasn't relieved when Dean followed him. When they reached the dorm, Dean chuckled at him and climbed into his own bed without another word.

Harry looked at the note, which had been handed to him by a first year Gryffindor girl. Hagrid's writing was barely legible, as usual.

_Met me in my hut at 9 pm. Com alon._

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, who had not noticed the exchange due to their perpetual arguing. Harry tucked the parchment into a pocket. He considered mentioning the note to Hermione, but he knew she would demand to come and try to talk Hagrid out of whatever creature-induced insanity he planned.

Shortly before the appointed hour, Harry looked longingly at the Marauder's Map, but dared not open it. If he started looking for Malfoy and Thomas, he would get sidetracked and miss his meeting with Hagrid. Besides, he didn't care what they were up to and would not be following them any more. Trying to swallow that utter lie, Harry shrugged on his invisibility cloak. He hoped his meeting with Hagrid did not take half the night.

He slipped out of Gryffindor Tower and met no one on the way to Hagrid's hut. When he knocked lightly there was no response, so he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Harry gasped in surprise and shook off his cloak. Of all the sights he had expected to see, a bound and nearly-nude Draco Malfoy had not been one of them.

Malfoy's wrists were tied with what looked like a Gryffindor tie and his hands were suspended above his head. A thin magical line led from his bound hands to one of the exposed ceiling beams. The tension had been drawn so tight that Malfoy was forced to stand on tiptoe.

"Potter!" he said as Harry's eyes climbed over the expanse of pale skin. Malfoy wore only silk boxers of forest green. Nothing else. Harry was fascinated by the way the golden hair on Malfoy's flat abdomen caught the light from the crackling fire.

"Malfoy! What the hell is going on?" Harry demanded. The incongruity of Malfoy in Hagrid's hut was difficult enough to accept under normal circumstances, which this certainly was not. "Where is Hagrid?"

"How the hell should I know? Is it not your job to keep tabs on the oaf? Less talk, more rescuing, if you don't mind."

Harry walked forward cautiously. "Who tied you?"

"Who do you think?" Malfoy snapped. "Dean Thomas, of course. I received a note telling me to come here, so I did. The bastard jumped me."

Thomas. Harry scowled. Dean was going too far. Harry cast _Finite Incantatum_ on the magical line and then rushed forward to catch Malfoy as he toppled. The Slytherin's bound wrists dropped over Harry's head and he found himself suddenly confronted with too much bare flesh for comfort.

"Give me a moment," Malfoy said in Harry's ear. "My legs are a bit stiff from standing on my toes so long."

Harry nodded and tucked his wand into his pocket. Not because he wanted to use both hands for holding Malfoy, but merely to keep from jabbing the Slytherin in the ribs. He tried to put words together, but found it difficult with Malfoy's heat burning into him and warm breath fluffing his hair. Several incantations rang in the room and Harry's head jerked toward the sound. He gasped at a sudden chill and realized his clothes had Vanished. All of them!

Dean Thomas stepped from a dark corner of the hut. Harry's wand dangled from his fingers.

"What a pretty picture you two make. If I had a camera, I'd have wanking material for months. Draco, is it not customary to reward the rescuer with a kiss?"

Malfoy raised his head and looked into Harry's eyes. Every tiny movement sent skin sliding against skin and raised gooseflesh over Harry's body.

"He's right, you know," Malfoy purred and then fastened his lips to Harry's.

Harry thought he had been kissed before. There had been plenty of late-night fumbling in the dark with various girls after the ill-fated Cho Chang incident, but apparently Harry had never received a true kiss. It was like nothing Harry had ever experienced. He knew he should pull away, but that idea was nixed the instant Malfoy's tongue licked across his. Harry felt hands clench in his hair, preventing escape. Malfoy deepened the kiss, skating his tongue over parts of Harry's mouth he never knew existed, tasting everything. A strange, fluttering feeling bloomed in the pit of Harry's stomach and spread in a warm tide until he thought he might combust.

He couldn't breathe. The need for air finally forced him away from Malfoy. Harry drank air into his oxygen-starved lungs and stared at Malfoy in surprise. He found a similar expression mirrored in the grey eyes.

"Bloody hell, that was hot," Dean breathed. The Chaser had moved and now he stood directly behind Malfoy. "I think I'll pull up a seat."

Harry only dimly registered his words, as he was distracted by the blond's hot mouth fastening on his neck. With a jolt, Harry realized that Malfoy was hard. The mere thought of it caused his erection to ache. Malfoy's bound hands slid down over Harry's arms to link around his waist. Harry gasped when the hands splayed over his arse.

Astonishment brought him momentarily back to reality.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked. Malfoy's mouth was doing wicked things to Harry's neck, though he tried to ignore that.

"Don't worry, Harry." Dean's blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "He's in the bloody forest where he goes every Tuesday. Didn't you notice? He'll be gone a couple hours, love. Now, why don't you move to that great large bed over there?"

Unwillingly, Harry's eyes shifted to the massive bed that took up most of the room. Before he could protest, Malfoy moved and they tumbled onto the bed. Harry fell with Malfoy atop him. He winced when the Slytherin's arm dug into his side. Malfoy pushed forward a bit and Harry sucked in a breath when he realized the last item of the Slytherin's clothing had vanished. Malfoy's hard cock slid over his with delightful friction. Harry felt Malfoy's lips play over his again, tasting gently.

The kiss broke abruptly and Malfoy said, "Out, Thomas."

Dean's voice was petulant. "But you said I could watch."

"I lied. Get the fuck out."

"Harry, if you want some advice, treat him like the devious bitch he is and then drop him like a Bludger."

"No one wants your opinion, Thomas. Out."

Footsteps stomped toward the door, which opened and then slammed with finality.

"Um…" Harry started, thinking he should try to locate his clothing and flee, but he kept wondering why Dean had left. Why would he tie up Malfoy and then obediently leave when ordered? Malfoy's head moving inexorably downward until his soft lips brushed Harry's cock distracted him. He knew he should get up and stop this insanity, but Malfoy's mouth suddenly closed around his cock, bathing it in wet heat and freezing Harry in place more completely than an Immobilizing Charm.

Harry's eyes slid shut. He lay sprawled on the soft furs of Hagrid's bed with his hands still trapped by Malfoy's bound arms. The knot was slightly uncomfortable against his spine, but Malfoy's hands were silk against his skin. The blond head bobbed between Harry's legs while his mouth did amazing, incredible things to his cock.

Harry opened his eyes again, needing to take in the sight. Malfoy's weight rested on his elbows, which were on either side of Harry's hips. Malfoy leaned forward suddenly and Harry's cock nearly went completely down his throat. The movement almost caused Harry to come right then. He dragged his arms free; feeling the need to stop it, even though Malfoy's hot, hot mouth was sucking at him with the brilliance of a thousand suns. Harry levered himself up and put a hand in the blond hair, intending halt Malfoy's motion.

The grey eyes met his unfathomably when he pulled, but Malfoy obediently released him. The cessation of heat and motion nearly caused him to cry out, because he was so close…

"Why?" Harry asked and noticed his voice was barely audible. "Why are you doing this?"

Malfoy's eyes never left his. "Less talk, more writhing in ecstasy, Potter."

Malfoy's tongue skated over the tip of his cock just right before he nearly swallowed Harry whole. Harry yelped mindlessly as he poured himself into the blond. He came and came and thought Malfoy would surely drown in it, because the blond maintained his suction until Harry's shudders died away. The blond finally released him and rested his cheek against Harry's abdomen as if exhausted.

Neither of them moved for a long moment. Harry's had was tangled in the blond hair, but he had no desire to remove it.

"Look, Potter," Malfoy mumbled, so low that Harry nearly could not hear him. "I don't know why I say the things I do. I don't know why I hate you and your bloody friends." A sharp sound reached Harry's ears—it might have been a bitter laugh. "But I know why you hate me." His voice was rough and Harry flushed when he recalled why. The blond head rose and Malfoy's silver eyes bored into his. "So go ahead and have your bloody revenge, Potter. Now is your chance." The words rang with challenge even though the rasp. Harry wondered if the blond actually enjoyed being hurt, as Dean had suggested.

He released the soft blond hair reluctantly and shimmied out of the circle of Malfoy's arms. When they were unlinked, the Slytherin knelt before him, hands still bound in Dean's tie. Harry's eyes went to Malfoy's erection, still hard with need. Something clicked and Harry realized the blond had taunted him so he wouldn't leave.

Impulsively, Harry leaned forward and kissed the Slytherin. Malfoy made a surprised intake of breath and then passively allowed Harry to explore his mouth. Harry's hands found their way back into the platinum hair, delighting in its softness. He pushed the Slytherin back into a reclining position. Malfoy's cock shifted against Harry's flank when Harry covered him. Malfoy's hips moved, seeking erotic contact, and Harry wondered if the blond felt shame at the motion, begging silently for his enemy's touch.

Harry took a steadying breath, reached down, and took Malfoy's cock into his hand. The Slytherin made a choking sound as Harry's hand tentatively explored the velvety shaft. It felt similar to his, but enticingly different. Harry sucked on Malfoy's lower lip and then nibbled lightly on the Slytherin's jaw.

"You know, I think you've been going about this all wrong," Harry said and stroked just lightly enough to keep from losing Malfoy's attention. "Instead of acting like a wicked bastard and getting punished for it…" Harry squeezed lightly for emphasis and felt immense satisfaction at Malfoy's gasp. "Perhaps you could try being nicer and get _rewarded_, instead."

Harry nibbled at Malfoy's neck, using his teeth the way Malfoy had done earlier.

"But I don't—"

Harry cut him off with a kiss and moved his hand with more determination before returning his attention to the fine line of Malfoy's neck. The Slytherin moaned.

"Maybe you don't know how to be nice, because no one is ever nice to you, eh?" Harry continued. "I think I might try to change that."

Harry did not allow himself to think too hard about what he was doing as he moved downward. He hand paused when his lips touched the velvet softness of Malfoy's stiff cock. He nuzzled the length of it and felt a thrill when he heard a whimper. Emboldened, Harry took the whole thing into his mouth. This time the sound was a strangled gasp.

Harry took Malfoy in as deeply as he could without gagging and was amazed anew at the blond's earlier activity. He was surprised Malfoy could still talk. Harry tried to remember what the Slytherin had done and copied the movement, drawing his tongue over the head in a swirling motion. Harry was amazed to find the action not at all repugnant. In fact, he was becoming aroused again.

A hand suddenly fastened in his hair and pulled his mouth away from Malfoy's cock just as hot fluid burst forth. Droplets spattered against Harry's chin and he blinked at Malfoy, who grinned at him.

"I don't think you're quite ready for that," Malfoy said. "I don't want to scare you away after your first attempt."

Harry levered himself back up and lay partially atop the blond while he picked at the red and gold knots binding Malfoy's wrists.

"So you think I should try again, later?" Harry asked without meeting the grey eyes.

"Practice makes perfect, Potter," Malfoy said. The tie came free suddenly and Harry frowned at the deep lines in Malfoy's wrists, already beginning to bruise.

"I don't know any Healing Charms," Harry said.

"They'll be fine, Potter," Malfoy said and something in his tone made Harry look up. A hand curled around Harry's neck and drew him into a tender kiss.

When they broke for air, Harry said, "I won't let Dean touch you again."

Malfoy blinked at him in surprise and then laughed. "Thomas? I doubt—"

Harry's voice was iron. "I will not let him touch you again."

"Staking your claim, Potter?" Malfoy asked and Harry noticed the sarcasm was missing.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

He kissed the blond once more and felt a rush of protective lust. He was probably crazy, but right now it simply seemed right. Harry's hands caressed Malfoy's jaw and his renewed erection brushed against the Slytherin's hip. The blond panted beautifully and Harry's breath caught at the mere thought of sliding his cock into Malfoy's gorgeous arse.

"Potter," Malfoy breathed against Harry's s lips. "Potter, Thomas never touched me. It was all an act. I was hoping to lure you into wanting to save me and… maybe wanting something else."

Harry froze at the knowledge that he had been played, but it was overwhelmed by relief that Dean had never—

"Never?"

"Only that first time in the classroom when you were watching. I had to pay him extra for that little performance."

"This was all part of a Slytherin plot?" Harry asked in a dangerous voice and felt a thrill of delight when Malfoy looked at him uneasily. Merlin, he had never been able to provoke such a response before. And damn if the blond wasn't gorgeous. "I might have to think of an appropriate punishment. Where did I put that tie?"

Malfoy gaped at him until Harry giggled and then the blond pressed him back onto the bed with a growl.

The door opened suddenly and Hagrid's voice boomed in the small room.

"What the 'ell?"


End file.
